Flowershop Romps
by Rawkin Paradox
Summary: Do you have any daisies, Ino-chan?" InoHinata. PWP. For -- Hezamiha.


Hinata looked as Ino walked by, she was going through with it, and no one would get in the way this time.

The young Hyuuga waited until her teammates had left, then proceeded to dart off to the flower shop.

The bell chimed cheerily as she entered the store.

White-lavender eyes stared into oceanic blue eyes.

"Hinata-chan? How can I help you?" Ino asked, brightly flashing a warm grin to the Hyuuga heiress.

'This is it,' Hinata thought, a plan forming quickly in her mind.

"Ino-chan? I was wondering if you have any daisies?" she asked, knowing too well that the flower girl would check in the back.

'In the back, she thought with a grin, where no one could see or hear a thing...'

Ino frowned for a moment, then glanced toward the back.

"Um, we can check in the back, Hinata-chan. I think mother and father just stocked some," Ino said as she hung the 'CLOSED' sign on the door and motioned for the Hyuuga heiress to follow her back into the cooler.

Hinata was in pure bliss. This was working so much better then she had planned. Ino was walking into it blindly and willingly.

"Sure thing, Ino-chan," she cheerily called, watching the blonde walk toward the back.

Taking her eyes off of Ino's purple-clad body, she called out hesitantly, "Ino-chan? Is your mother or father working the shop today or is it just you?"

"Just me. My parents had a delivery to make in Suna. I'll be running the shop for the next few weeks."

Oh dear gods, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Hinata was mentally doing cartwheels, heelclicks, and backflips.

She stopped near Ino and watched as the blonde shinobi looked through the flowers there.

"Hey Hinata, are these the ones you wanted?" She asked, pointing to something in the far back.

Hinata frowned. If she had to step in front of Ino, how could she possibly make a move on her? Oh well, she could always lie and say it was the wrong flower.

She stepped in front of Ino and peered at the backshelf. There were no flowers here.

"Ino, I don't see any..." her voice trailed off as she felt two slender, sly hands slide around her waist.

"Oh Hinata-chan, maybe you should look a little deeper."

Hinata grinned and turned around, surprising Ino with a kiss.

The blonde kunoichi was taken back but she warmed up as Hinata's soft probbing tongue explored her mouth.

She broke away, grabbing Hinata and dragging her back into the shop and up the stairs to where the boxes and other packaging materials were kept.

"Ino-chan, maybe we should.."

She was silenced with another kiss.

Hinata quickly undid Ino's belts and loops, throwing aside garment after garment until she got to the bandages. She began to undo them, but Ino stopped her.

"Leave them on," she said with a lustful grin in her eye, "it makes it more sexy."

Hinata happily complied, and began to kiss her again.

Ino grinned and flipped Hinata on her back, not bothering with the heiress' buttons or belts. What she couldn't rip off, she simply cut with a kunai.

"Ino-chan!" Hinata gasped, "I'll need something to wear out of here!"

She grinned before sneaking a lick and a nibble on Hinata's neck.

"But you won't be going anywhere for a while, Hini-chan."

She licked and sucked Hinata's neck, causing shivers to go down the young Hyuuga's spine.

"Oh gods, Ino-chan..."

Ino smirked as Hinata squirmed.

"Oh but Hinata! I haven't even began using my tongue and you're already squirming and calling my name? My, my, my..."

Hinata blushed when Ino mentioned the word "tongue."

She began to wonder just how skilled she was until she felt a quick flick of wetness across her left breast.

She gasped, and Ino grinned and continued her assault on the heiress' breasts.

Hinata was in pure bliss -- Kiba's tongue had never felt this great. But of course, Kiba wasn't Ino, the Leaf Village's top seductress.

She felt Ino leaving butterfly kisses down her belly. Any moment now and the blonde would be there, in that spot. She squirmed in anticipation.

Ino smirked and began kissing her way back up, watching as Hinata frowned and sighed in aggitatation.

She chuckled.

'Might as well give her what she wants,' the blonde thought before grinning and slowly slipping a finger knuckle-deep into the waiting girl.

Hinata's gasp of pleasure and quick movement to meet her hand encouraged her. She pulled it out, slowly slipped it back in, fast, slow, fast, slow, until soon, Hinata was thrusting quickly to meet her movements,

"Oh Ino-chan. Faster, faster!"

Ino slipped in another finger, then another. Steadily, she moved in and out, until Hinata was moaning unintelligible words and whimpering uncontrollably.

She grinned. Hinata was right where she wanted her. She bent her head down to where her fingers were and began to flick her tongue quickly.

Hinata's moans grew louder and louder. Her hand slipped to the back of Ino's head, pushing her down deeper to finish the job.

"Yes, oh yes, yes please Ino! Oh, oh, Ino!" The raven haired kunoichi cried out as she reached the ultimate peak of pleasure.

As the waves continued to wash over her and she attempted to catch her breath, Hinata happily ran her fingers through wisps of blonde hair.

Ino grinned and continued licking, contentedly cleaning up Hinata's 'mess.'

After she had finished, she grinned at the heiress.

"So, who seduced and had who?" she coyily asked.

Hinata deviously smiled as she climbed on top of Ino and kissed her.

"I think we have a do-over," she whispered as she began to gently kiss along her jawline.

Ino began to think they'd be having a lot of 'do-overs' for the two weeks her parents would be away. 


End file.
